This invention relates to a drum drive for a truck mixer with a vehicle drive train and a mixing drum.
This invention relates to a drum drive for a truck mixer according to the generic part of claim 1.
Truck mixers are mobile concrete mixers which transport ready-mixed concrete to the construction site. For this purpose, the concrete is transported in a rotating drum, in order to prevent segregation or even premature setting of the concrete.
According to the prior art, the drive of the mixing drum is effected via a hydraulic drive. The hydraulic drive usually consists of a hydraulic pump which either is flange-mounted to the vehicle drive of the truck mixer or is supplied by a separate engine, and via hydraulic lines is connected with a hydraulic motor for driving the drum. To overcome the known problems of hydraulic drives, such as for example pressure and movement oscillations caused by the elasticity of the fluid, development of heat and thereby change in the viscosity of the hydraulic fluid, leakage oil losses, it is the object of the present invention to provide an alternative drive for the mixing drum of a truck mixer.